


my mom told me hugging people makes them feel better

by Fangodess



Series: Maashous and the Mazzuchellis [2]
Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: He only had a t-shirt on when the door opened. Maashous lunged for his hoodie but only managed to trip over a chair and fall onto the floor.





	my mom told me hugging people makes them feel better

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for child abuse mentions

Maashous didn’t want to lock Gordy out of his own room so he tried to change quickly. Sadie was in the bathroom and his clothes were soaked and he just wanted them off. He only had a t-shirt on when the door opened. Maashous lunged for his hoodie but only managed to trip over a chair and fall onto the floor.  
“Dude what are you…” Gordy’s voice trailed off when he saw Maashous’s arms, “Jesus,” he gasped. Maashous scrambled to grab his hoodie and pulled it on.  
“What the hell are those?” Gordy asked.  
Maashous pushed himself to his feet and didn’t answer, avoiding eye contact and shifting from foot to foot.  
“Jesus,” Gordy said again, sitting on his bed, “Do they know?”  
“Your parents?” When Gordy nodded he shook his head, “No, I always wear long sleeves and I didn’t want that look people get when they find out.”  
“What happened?” Gordy asked.  
“Foster mom figured cigarette burns were more efficient than magazines,” Maashous said shrugging.  
“Magazines?” Gordy asked.  
“They don’t leave bruises,” Maashous replied as if it were a normal thing to know.  
Gordy rubbed both hands over his face, “We’re too young for you to know that. Do you wanna like talk about it?”  
“No Gordy I don’t want to talk about it. Its been like three years,” Maashous said.  
“Did you ever talk about it? Its supposed to help,” Gordy said, “Okay now I’m just repeating what they’re telling me in rehab.”  
“Yeah, the state put me in therapy for a while but she was underpaid and easy to convince I was okay, I was okay,” He said, clenching and unclenching his fist, “It was only for about a month, twice a week and I didn’t want to talk about it and then she started asking about my mom and what she was like. I ‘got better’ after that so I didn’t have to answer any more questions. She signed off that I was okay, they had more pressing cases. I moved homes and tried to forget it,” He shrugged, throat closing up. God this is why he didn’t want to talk about it.  
“Okay I am going to hug you because my mom told me to hug people to make them feel better,” Gordy said laughing.  
“Well your mom isn’t often wrong,” Maashous said. Gordy pulled him awkwardly to him and Maashous laughed harshly, and if he sounded more like he was going to cry then he was laughing neither of them mentioned it.


End file.
